O Presente de Dean
by SpencerWolfe
Summary: É o dia de anos de Sam e Dean tem que escolher uma prenda para lhe oferecer.


**Supernatural – **Dean/Sam

**Avisos **– Talvez um PréSlash…

**Spoilers – **Nenhum.

**N/a** – Parabéns Sammuel Winchester.

**O Presente de Dean. **(epa nem dum titulo decente me lembrei...** --'** )

**Sinopse** – É o dia de anos de Sam e Dean tem que escolher uma prenda para lhe oferecer.

Sam não pode deixar de reparar no tão quieto que Dean andava naquela ultima semana. Era simplesmente estranho. Falavam imenso sobre faculdades e assuntos que Dean detestava. E alem disso o mais velho dos Winchester, costumava tomar bastante atenção ao que Sam fazia, ao que olhava, ao que comia… Sam não sabia explicar, mas era como se ele estivesse a estuda-lo. Até ao momento em que se fartou de tanta esquisitice.

- Hey Dean, posso saber qual é o meu interesse? – perguntou enquanto almoçavam num restaurante perto de uma cidadezinha que tinham escolhido para descansarem. O mais velho ficou um pouco admirado com a pergunta repentina.

- Hum? Como assim?

- Nestes dias…estás diferente, olhas-me de uma maneira diferente, falas de coisas que não tem nada a ver contigo. Estás a estudar-me por acaso? Qual é o interesse?

- Ok! Calma, desculpa! Somente estou a olhar por ti. – respondeu Dean não muito convincente.

- Oh, claro. Mas estás um pouco mais chato que o costume, não? Podes deixar-me respirar?

- Eu deixo-te respirar Sammy.

- É Sam por amor de deus! Dean, passas o dia agarrado a mim! – Dean limpou a boca e terminou de comer, comera pouco e nem tivera assim tanto apetite.

- Não tenho mais ninguém a quem 'agarrar'. Se não fores tu quem é então? – perguntou por fim num tom calmo, encarando os olhos verdes do irmão.

- Não és tu que arranjas uma companhia em todo o lugar? Força! – tornou Sam meio zangado. Dean não podia acreditar que iam começar a discutir num restaurante.

- Já percebi a mensagem! Desculpa se tenho sido chato de mais. Aliás, fiquei de me encontrar agora com a avó de uma rapariga que conheci na fila do Multibanco. Vejo-te depois. – disse largando duas notas na mesa e saindo do restaurante, deixando Sam sozinho na mesa.

O mais novo Winchester respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Tinha que se controlar de vez em quando, afinal de contas, Dean não estava a ser desagradável nem chato…somente estranho e quando isso acontecia era porque algo ia acontecer. Sam somente queria estar prevenido e informado.

Dean saiu do restaurante e ficou a andar por uma rua que o levava a um centro comercial enorme. Ia a passos calmos e a respirar fundo a cada cinco minutos. Não ia dizer ao irmão o porque de andar estranho nos últimos dias, mas custava ouvir certas coisas da boca dele. Haviam imensas coisas dentro da sua cabeça, mas ele achava melhor esquece-las por metade e continuar a viver como ate ao momento. Sim… era melhor.

Chegou ao centro e tornou a suspirar…

Sam por outro lado, pagou o almoço com o dinheiro que Dean deixara sobre a mesa e saiu dali. Não conhecia muito bem a cidade onde estavam, nem se lembrava sequer de ouvir Dean dizer o nome, mas optou por caminhar até um parque infantil que havia perto do quarto onde estavam instalados.

Haviam imensas crianças ali a brincar de um lado para o outro e também adolescentes mais velhas a conspirarem dos namorados, cena essa que permitiu a Sam abrir um sorriso. Todos tão 'inocentes' com uma vida decente, sem estarem sempre preocupados…aparentemente sem destinos escolhidos… queria voltar a ser criança, ele e Dean! Poderem viver em paz durante muitos anos e sem nunca crescerem… terem os seus pais de volta e conseguirem ser uma família feliz…

Passou uma brisa fria de vento e ele tremeu, achou melhor voltar para o quarto antes que se constipasse. Esperaria por Dean em casa e logo lhe pediria desculpas, estavam ambos tão ligados que quando se zangavam nenhum deles ficava bem. Ficou a pesquisar no seu computador enquanto o tempo passava.

---  
Antes de voltar a casa, já quase em cima da hora do jantar, Dean passou por um mercado e comprou o jantar para levar para o quarto. Ia entrar, sorrir, e fingir que nada se tinha passado ao almoço, ia inclusive tentar mandar uma ou duas piadas para ver o sorriso do irmão, pois sinceramente, só isso já o reconfortava bastante.

Entrou e encontrou-o quase a dormir ao computador.

- Acorda princesa, o jantar chegou ao castelo. – disse pousando as coisas numa pequena mesa e despindo o casaco.

- Pensei que nunca mais chegasses, onde estiveste toda a tarde? – perguntou Sam levantando-se da cadeira e indo arranjar a comida para ambos.

- Já te disse, fui ate um lar encontrar-me com a avô de uma rapariga que conheci na fila do Multibanco. – tornou Dean com um meio sorriso. – Descobri que as idosas dão muita pedalada.

- Que engraçadinho. Agora a sério, onde estiveste? – tornou o mais novo, olhando-o pelo canto do olho.

- Por ai… conhecer a cidade…que se queres saber é uma bela merda. – disse Dean por fim, sentando-se à mesa e comendo.

- Devo-te um pedido desculpas. – disse Sam após um bocado.

- Sério? Porquê? – Dean preferia fingir que já esquecera o assunto.

- Pelo que disse hoje ao almoço… foi um pouco idiota da minha parte. Desculpa. Eu não me importo que estejas agarrado a mim, só que acho que me estas a esconder alguma coisa para não agires como normalmente ages. – Dean sorriu.

- É verdade, eu estou a esconder-te algo… mas prometo que em breve vais saber e podes confiar em mim, não é nada de mal. – foi a vez de Sam sorrir, geralmente quando vinha de Dean era de desconfiar…

- Hum…ok.

- Desculpas aceites. – Dean pegou na tampa da garrafa de água que tinham sobre a mesa e atirou a Sam, que voltou a atira-la.

Depois da refeição, foram ambos ate um bar que havia na zona. Não era nada de especial, mas deu para ficarem entretidos. Só voltaram a casa perto da meia-noite. Outra coisa que Sam reparara nessa noite é que Dean recusara todas as companhias que se ofereciam para o conhecer ou para dançarem, coisa não muito normal no Winchester mais velho. Não sabia porque, mas isso fê-lo sentir-se um pouco feliz interiormente.

Dean foi o primeiro a estender-se na cama, ao passo que Sam ficou ainda a ler um livro sentado na sua. O relógio apitou e Dean voltou-se na cama.

- Sam? – chamou. O mais novo retirou a atenção do livro e encarou os olhos do irmão.

- Sim?

- Parabéns! – disse Dean, Sam ficou um pouco admirado. Era o começo do dia do seu aniversário e ele quase se esquecera disso. – Espero estar presente para te dar os parabéns mais vezes e durante muitos anos.

- Obrigado! Já quase me esquecia… – ouviu-se o telefone de Sam apitar algumas vezes, provavelmente os amigos de Stanford para lhe darem também os parabéns. – Eu sei que vais estar por perto, assim como eu também irei estar por perto nos teus.

- Promete! – Dean riu-se.

- Prometo.

Momentos depois, Dean adormeceu e Sam acabou por se ir deitar…

Na manhã seguinte, quando Sam acordou, Dean já estava enfiado na casa de banho, podia ouvir a agua cair, provavelmente estaria tomar um banho. Andou até meio do quarto e reparou num pequeno embrulho sobre a sua mala, em cima deste um pequeno papel _"Parabéns Sammy, espero que gostes e desculpa tanta esquisitice…__**P.S.**__ Também gosto de estar agarrado a ti. Dean Winchester.". _Sam sorriu e foi logo abrir o pequeno embrulho.

Dentro da pequena caixinha, havia um longo fio de ouro com dois pingentes em formato de letras **S.W**. Por trás do fio ainda havia outro pequeno papel somente escrito _"Para nunca te esqueceres quem és…"_.

Sam não tinha palavras para nada, ficara emocionado, e quase nem sorrir ele conseguia sem que os seus olhos brilhassem. Decidido, colocou o fio ao pescoço e foi até à casa de banho.

De certo que ambos os irmãos tinham muito para conversar…

---  
**N/a2 -** Fiction feita à pressa, nem tive assim muito tempo para revisar. Foi uma ideia tosca que me ocorreu quando me lembrei que hoje era o aniversário do nosso querido Sammy!


End file.
